


Chylde of Spring

by LadyLaran



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring brings about deep thoughts from Light as he and L spend time out in the warm spring sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chylde of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is written for the DN Spring Smut and Romantic Easter on #uke-L-Fans on Deviant Art. I hope everyone enjoys this. I’m not a follower of the Christian faith so I decided to try things a wee bit differently. May is the celebration of Beltane. This is not beta’ed, so please ignore any mistakes that may follow. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note or the characters. Those are owned by famous people in Japan. I also do not earn money from this fiction. The only thing I own is the plot idea.

If there is one thing I know about L is that, despite his reclusive behavior and sheer genius at almost anything he puts his mind to, he is most certainly a child of nature in many ways. Looking at him, one would assume that he would shun the outdoors but I have learned differently over the time I have spent with him - as his adversary and later, as his lover.

A lot of people would say that one season or another is what would define that person. I have never tried to think of myself as a season but L, my L, would be all four. He is the epitome of change and growth in so many ways. I love watching him in all seasons but spring, spring is most certainly my favorite.

At the moment, we are in Texas while he has been working on a few cases here. I have been helping where I can but have been distracted quite often, especially after he comes in from his walks.

Right now, he is gazing out the window, a delightful pink tint to his cheeks as the fresh air and sunlight pour through the open window.

“Beautiful, is it not, Light?”

The question pulls me from my thoughts, making me focus on the fact that he had been talking while I was busy admiring him.

“I’m sorry, what was that, L?”

Those dark eyes I have loved for so long turn from the scenery to gaze upon me with a gentle hidden smile.

“Light has been woolgathering I see. I was simply commenting on the weather. It is beautiful out. I rather like spring in this area.”

“I agree with you. I had no idea it could be so lovely in this part of America. I’m glad you accepted these cases. It gives us a new location to explore.”

A tiny smile curves his lips as he holds his hand out to me, which I eagerly take.

“I think that we both have lost our ability to concentrate today. Watari has told me that there is a park nearby. Would Light like to walk with me?”

I give him a smile in return, delighted by the suggestion he had given. It’s rare we take time off and given the weather, this is a perfect time to get out and simply spend time together.

“I think that would be wonderful, L. Why don’t you go put your shoes on, and I’ll let Watari know what we’re planning?”

Now I know he is eager to get out given how fast he agrees to the suggestion and goes to find the battered tennis shoes he rarely wears. I laugh to myself and go to find the elderly assistant, who seems to have guessed what we were about to do. I am handed a picnic blanket and basket before being shooed away with admonitions to have fun and not let L burn in the sunlight.

I make one quick stop before going to find my lover, who is waiting almost patiently at the door. L is shifting his weight slightly, which tells me he is most eager to explore the park and enjoy the weather.

After shifting the basket to my left hand, I offer my right to him as we slip through the front door of the hotel we are staying at currently. L takes it with another of his small smiles, and the two of us begin our walk towards the park.

The walk is short but pleasant, and we choose a spot to spread the blanket that’s in a small grove in the park. Sunlight streams through the branches to give spots of light in our little private area. It reminds me a bit of light coming through stained glass, giving this small little spot an almost sacred feel to it.

“Beautiful,” L murmurs as he watches the scenery around us.

“I agree,” I answer, though my attention is solely focused on him. A faint blush appears on the pale cheeks, telling me that he’s noticed what I am watching so intently.

The two of us spend time enjoying each other’s company, nibbling on the snacks Watari had thoughtfully provided for us. I think I am spending more time watching him eat than eating myself. L has this way of eating that drives me to utter distraction. He nibbles his food, occasionally sucking on pieces of it as if to draw out the flavor. In truth, I do believe that he does this to make me eager to pounce him.

This time is no different, I grin to myself as I pull L into my arms, placing soft kisses over his sugar coated lips. I have become a sweet addict myself but only if I get my sugar fix through this method.

The soft moan I hear from L only spurs me to continue with the kiss, lapping up the sugar that coats his lips before slipping into the wet and sweet heat of his mouth. Kami, I love kissing him!

The moans continue to grow louder as my hands slip beneath his usual white shirt, teasing the soft skin of his belly. That tender area is one of his erogenous spots and one I love to tease.

“Light,” he gasps in my ear, making the blood rush through my veins in a heated pattern that feels almost pagan in the beat and heaviness.

“L,” I murmur, continuing my exploration of the tender flesh. My eyes continue to watch his face, feeling my excitement grow as the pink hue to his cheeks continues to grow darker and darker.

Before I kiss him again, I pull the soft fabric over his head, leaving his torso bare before my hungry gaze. Others who see my beautiful lover would think him to be scrawny and near under-nourished. The baggy clothing hides a strong body that L has honed over the years of Capoeira training. The sculpted body, dark eyes, and hair of ebony reminds me so much of a pagan warrior, ready to follow the rites of Spring.

“Beltane,” he whispers to me, eyes gleaming with ill-concealed mirth at my own reaction. I didn’t realize I let those last thoughts be spoken.

“What was that, L?”

“Beltane is the pagan celebration in spring,” he answers quietly and begins to share the information he has on this celebration. It’s amazing to me how much he really does know outside of mathematics, sciences, and the like. I never really paid attention to the information of the ancients before so when L shares things like this with me, I really do enjoy the chance to learn from him.

He shares the information with me about the various historical references and in my mind, I can easily see him taking part. I suppose it’s the romantic side of me, which I try only to show to my lover, and the fantasy is spinning in my mind, taking shape. In my mind, I see him taking part in these ancients rites, becoming a chylde of spring.

The fantasy overwhelms me and I take his lips again, cutting off the flow of words as the kiss deepens. The taste of him explodes over my tongue, wringing a moan of need and delight from me. Underneath the usual sugary flavor of his snacks, L tastes a bit like cinnamon which makes for such a delicious combination.

L’s slender fingers sink into my hair, messing it from its normal style. Most of the time, I would complain about that but L’s favorite hobby seems to be trying to make my appearance a bit messy. I have learned over the years not to object since it makes him smile. To be honest, I rather like the feeling of his fingernails running against my scalp. 

My lover gives another soft moan as I run my hands over his sides, sweeping up slowly to find his nipples. The little buds harden beneath my touch, and I begin rolling them between my fingers. This action made L whimper, writhing beneath my hands. Oh Kami, the sounds he makes never fails to make me so hungry for him.

The burning feeling is growing now, driving me to explore more of my lover’s pale flesh. I carefully lay L back onto the blanket, quickly shedding my shirt before allowing my lips to explore his neck. 

The feel of his skin against mine is always a wonderful thing that I enjoy. It’s as if every part of my flesh is caressed by the softest of materials. I don’t think silk or satin has anything on my L’s skin.

I whisper soft praises and words of love as I mark the sensitive curve where neck meets shoulder. Again, this is another spot that drives my beloved wild. This is one of my favorites as he has so many to choose from.

My hands are not idle during this, removing his jeans and underwear to give me more room to caress and tease. His own slender hands are caressing me as well, making me moan against the spot I am currently marking.

We both take absolute delight in touching and teasing the spots we know to be sensitive on each other, drawing gasps and moans. It seems to go on before my pants are removed. By this time, my beautiful L is begging for more and I am more than eager to deliver.

I retrieve the lubricant from my pocket, having brought it with me in hopes of catching a bit of pleasure together before having to return to the heavy workload we both share. It doesn’t take long for me to warm it up before coating my fingers with the liquid.

L parts his legs for me, revealing that hidden treasure. I circle the rosebud with the tip of a finger, smiling at his hitched breath before slipping it into him.

The passage around my finger is tight, velvet soft, and I can’t wait to be inside of him fully. I arch my finger, unerringly finding his prostate. At the loud moan and lifting of his hips, I am able to add another finger.

My breath catches as my eyes meet his. The dark orbs are glazed with want, a desire for me that is so enthralling as well as humbling. That this powerful, intelligent man would want one such as I, a man tainted by heavy sins. Every time I see that expression in his eyes, I feel both tainted and renewed.

“Light is teasing me,” he whispers in a thick tone. “I need him now.”

“And you shall have me, love,” I promise him, adding another finger to help stretch him further. I do make sure to brush over his prostate each time, wanting him to feel nothing but pleasure during our coupling. I love him too much to cause him pain.

“Not soon enough…oh!” 

I chuckle at his reaction, delighting in how freely he shows me just how much he enjoys my touch. Despite his professional mask, he has never hidden his love or need for me when we are alone like this. That trust only feeds my love and desire for him.

“Are you ready, my L?”

L nods, gasping for breath as my fingers slide free of his body. I apply the lubricant to my throbbing member, ensuring it is slick enough to enter my lover without causing harm to him.

I reach for his hands, entwining my fingers with his as I move into position. The tip of my cock nudging against the softened ring. Our eyes meet as, slowly, I slide into him. When I am completely buried inside of him, we both whisper words of love, eyes never breaking contact.

When I feel his body relax around me, I start to move, aiming for that spot that will guarantee his enjoyment of our coupling together. His legs wind around me as he moves with me, then gives a cry when I finally find his pleasure point.

Kami, could anyone look more beautiful? 

His hair flows wildly over the blanket as he thrashes beneath me, skin warm and slick from the warmth of the sun and the increase of our pace together as we continue our lovemaking.

The heat in my body is coiling now, moving like a living entity inside of me. My heart pounds like a drum, guiding us into a pagan dance of love and celebration. I can almost feel and hear the encouragement of nature as we continue taking pleasure in each other.

I’m not going to last long and judging from the expression on L’s face and the tightening of his body around me, I think he is close to his breaking point as well. So I keep aiming for that spot, picking up the pace.

It doesn’t take long before that velvety tight passage starts contracting around me when L arches off of the blanket, crying my name. That visual image of him in climax as well as the tightness around my cock sets off my own orgasm. I call out his name in a low whisper as I spill myself deep inside of him, marking him as mine from the inside.

My arms soon lose their strength and I lie down on top of him, his arms moving to hold me close to him. From this position, I can feel our hearts beating, slowly calming down from the mind searing high we have just experienced.

“I love you, Light.”

The words warm my heart, easing the shadows that darken my life so often since leaving my home. I look into his eyes, smiling down at my soulmate. In truth, I could not live without this man. Throughout the seasons in the years we have spent together, my beloved has worked so diligently to heal and teach me. The lessons have been painful but necessary, only deepening my love for him.

“I love you too, chylde of spring,” I answer him, amused by the confused expression that crosses his face.

“Why do you call me that?”

I chuckle quietly, then press a gentle kiss to his lips before giving my answer.

“Because that’s what you are right now. Beltane is about growth and rebirth. You are a chylde of spring, healing me and helping me to grow.”

That soft response eases the confusion, making his eyes light up. That expression, in my mind, rivals the flowers that bloom around us. He is most certainly the key to my everything. 

And to be honest? I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s end note - I need to leave myself a note NOT to challenge myself by writing in first person and in the present tense. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please feed the muse and leave a review. Enjoy your spring and Blessed Be.


End file.
